


Late Night Swim - YeonBin

by galaxymiin



Category: TXT - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Kissing with Feelings, M/M, Soobin - Freeform, Yeonjun - Freeform, cute making out, idiot best friends, soobin likes night swims, soobin overthinks, they giggle a lot, they like each other, they're scared teenagers, txt, yeonjun is a swimmer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxymiin/pseuds/galaxymiin
Summary: “Yeonjun?”“Yeah?” He answered immediately.“Can I kiss you again?”--When they sneak into the pool late at night, Soobin couldn't help but kiss his crush, who happens to be his best friend.
Relationships: Yeonbin - Relationship, Yeonjun | Soobin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 169





	Late Night Swim - YeonBin

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! this is just something short and sweet. i hope you like it <3

The two boys had been friends for years. They’ve been through their ups and downs together, their lowest moments, and even finding out their sexualities together. The two were attracted to one another but they didn’t want anything to come between them, in fear that they would ruin their friendship. 

Yeonjun is a swimmer and he promised to take Soobin to the pool at night. Soobin loved swimming at late hours and he loved doing trouble maker-like things. He was always a bit of a risk-taker even if he didn’t seem like it.

“It’s down this way. Not many people use this pool. So, no one ever checks here. We should be safe,” Yeonjun told him. The two had been walking through the large building after Yeonjun locked the doors again. No one was allowed inside the building after closing and practice hours except workers or other swimmers with permission. Yeonjun knew that the cameras were off in the pool room they were going to, as well as the hallway there so they’d be safe.

“This is so exciting,” Soobin happily said, clapping his hands as Yeonjun let him into the pool room. 

“If we get caught then I will be in trouble. So, let’s try to be smart about this,” Yeonjun informed him and shut the door, locking it and then laid his bag and keys beside it. 

Soobin nodded and pulled his shirt up, tossing it to the side before he started to unbutton his jeans. Yeonjun sat at the edge of the pool, dipping his legs in. He had been wearing shorts and a very oversized shirt.

The water was obviously cold but they’d get used to it after a while. Soobin quickly jumped straight in, splashing the water all over the floor and some on Yeonjun as he floated back up to look at his friend. He giggled and kicked his feet. “You’re so noisy, if we get caught at any moment, it will be your fault,” Yeonjun jokingly said, pointing directly at him.

Soobin grinned and swam forward to hold out his hand, hoping Yeonjun would come into the water already. “Come on,” he whined.

“It’s still cold, I want to get used to the water before I go in,” he told Soobin. 

He pouted and swam in front of him, placing his arms onto Yeonjun’s knees and rested his chin down. “And how long will that be?”

“Probably not too long. Why do you want me in that bad?” Yeonjun chuckled and brushed the hair out of his face, tucking it behind his ear even though it would be messed up again soon. 

“I want to have fun. It’s boring in here alone.”

The two stared at each other in silence until Soobin reached for Yeonjun’s hand and pulled, making him fall into the pool. “What-- no!” he yelled and fell in before floating up. “Why’d you pull me in?!” 

“You were taking too long. Now, come here,” Soobin held his arms out and swam to him, quickly grabbing and holding him.

“Did you only want me in here to hug me?” He chucked but hugged back, brushing his fingers through Soobin’s hair. 

“I want you in here for many reasons,” Soobin mumbled. His hands went down to hold Yeonjun’s waist, pulling him close. 

“Hm? What does that mean?” Yeonjun wondered, feeling his heartbeat sped up when he felt Soobin’s hand on his waist. 

“Do you really want to know?” Soobin slowly glanced up. He wasn’t exactly sure what he meant but ideas soon filled his head. He wanted to do so many things but he was  scared. He was scared that he would ruin the fun, their fun, their friendship.

“I do,” Yeonjun smiled and pressed his body closer to Soobin’s before whispering a quiet, “show me.”

Soobin gulped and glanced down at Yeonjun’s lips, only being able to see his face from the dim lights of the pool. The two stayed still. Yeonjun waited while Soobin was unsure if he should do what he wanted or not. 

Soobin slowly pushed the other through the water until his back hit the edge of the pool. He rested his hands on the edge and leaned in closer, placing his forehead against Yeonjun’s. 

“Do it, please. Let’s not worry about it any more…”

He knew what he meant instantly. They had spent months worrying about their friendship and possibly ruining it if one of them couldn’t control themselves. They were both aware of how they felt for one another but they feared changing anything. They both said they are okay with just a friendship but deep down, they both craved each other more than ever.

Soobin connected their lips right after, he felt the butterflies in his stomach when he was finally kissing him. After months of wanting to kiss his friend, he finally was. 

The kiss was soft. So,  _ so _ soft. Just as he imagined it to be. Yeonjun’s lips fit his perfectly as if they were made to be together. Soobin didn’t want to stop kissing him anytime soon. He wasted no time before letting his hands run up Yeonjun’s wet hoodie and up to his neck, tilting his head to kiss him deeper. Everything else disappeared, the only thing he could focus on was the lips attached to his own. They were perfect. He couldn’t wait to feel them more.

Yeonjun had kissed him back at a steady pace. At first, the kiss started slow and romantic until their lips moved against each other faster, not being able to control themselves anymore. 

He held onto Soobin’s waist, pulling his body closer to his. A soft hum slipped out when Soobin pressed him back onto the edge of the pool once more, no space between their bodies. The two had been desperately exchanging touches as Soobin held onto the boy’s jaw, basically wrapping his hand around his friend’s neck but it was gentle, just enough to make Yeonjun open his lips wide enough so that Soobin could slip his tongue in. 

The taste of mint mixing with the clear taste of his strawberry chapstick that he noticed earlier in the kiss. The chapstick that he watched Yeonjun apply onto his lips as he forced himself not to slam his lips onto the others at that moment. 

The two basically forgot they were surrounded by a pool of water, too focused on the kiss to care. 

Unfortunately, Soobin had to breathe. He tore himself away from Yeonjun, watching as they both gasped for air once apart.

“I’ve kept that back for so long. I can’t control myself anymore. I just  _ needed  _ to feel that. I needed to feel that to… help myself move on. I’m so sorry if doing that messes things up,” Soobin blurted out, letting all his feelings and thoughts out that he had been building up. “It’s okay if you don’t want to do anything that that anymore but… gosh that was perfect. You’re perfect, I can’t believe it. I’m sorry--”

Yeonjun giggled and wrapped his hands around his neck, placing them on the back of his neck and pulled him in, smashing his lips on Soobin’s once again. He wanted Soobin to stop worrying about ruining their friendship. It was obvious that they both had intense feelings for one another even if they’re both scared teenagers. 

Soobin melted into the kiss again, the second kiss shorter and sweet as Yeonjun pulled away soon after.

“You’re an idiot,” he mumbled, laughing soon after. “You’re lucky I like you.”

Soobin blushed at that. He could never control his blush when around Yeonjun. He was the first and only person who could make him shy and blushy.

“So… you’re not mad or anything?”

“Of course I’m not. I wouldn’t have made out with you if I was mad,” Yeonjun reassured him. He understood how Soobin felt after years of being friends. He knew that he tends to overthink situations or worry too much. He didn’t mind though. It was normal. “Don’t worry, alright? When you’re with me, you don’t need to worry. Whatever you feel… I most likely feel the same.”

Soobin let out a long sigh of relief, leaning in to place his forehead back onto Yeonjun’s. They looked into each other’s eyes, it was so soothing and calm just like that. 

He admired the sparkle in Yeonjun’s eyes. The shine he had always loved from day one. He watched as the smile on his lips started to grow. 

“You’re so cute…” Yeonjun grinned, rubbing his thumb along Soobin’s neck, feeling as he relaxed in his touch. 

“Yeonjun?” 

“Yeah?” He answered immediately.

“Can I kiss you again?”

Yeonjun already knew what he was going to ask. He knew what he was like. Without hesitation, Yeonjun nodded instantly and puckered out his lips, waiting for Soobin to actually kiss him.

The two giggled at the same time until they kissed once more, holding each other as they shared short laughs against each other’s lips, making the experience so much more precious and sweet. 

Soobin couldn’t ask for anything better. This was absolutely perfect. It was beyond what he expected his first kiss to feel like. 

The best part of it was that his first kiss was with the only boy he had ever been interested in. The only person he ever wanted; _his best friend._

**Author's Note:**

> please leave feedback if you liked it <33


End file.
